<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the light after downpour by neptuneleo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946401">the light after downpour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptuneleo/pseuds/neptuneleo'>neptuneleo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptuneleo/pseuds/neptuneleo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She stormed out of the house, sloppily fitting into the pair of heels she had forgotten to put back into the racks, and she ran. Ran like there was no tomorrow, rain-soaked her clothing weighing her down, but then and there, she wished for the rain to wash away her worries, or wash away into nothingness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the light after downpour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The enormous black clouds were overcast by a dense, opaque fog, ever converging, camouflaged with the caliginous sky that surrounded. The night-time atmosphere was accompanied by sounds of rumbling and howling winds, indicating a storm was coming.</p><p> </p><p>Tears of mascara running stained Alisa’s cheeks with a few strands of hair sticking to it. She couldn’t remember what she was arguing with Lev about; it was the same old stupid quarrels that always happen in the Haiba household. It must’ve been one of those bad days Alisa had, and their manager has told Lev about how Alisa was falling behind with other models catching up in their careers. </p><p> </p><p>Skinny waist, high, prominent cheekbones, sharp jawline, tall and slender figure, so-called balanced diets to stay slim. Alisa was exhausted from what once seemed like paradise, her confidence, and her will to keep up with her colleagues and other rivalries slowly faded away, the numbness within plastered an impassive face on her. </p><p>What was the last straw, she wondered. Her job was to sit still, look pretty for the millions of people in the world. As easy as it sounds, faking smiles and honey-covered words were getting progressively worse, people in the industry of pretty ‘dolls’ playing dress-up, endeavor to irk each other with snarky remarks on each other’s makeup looks. The more Alisa thought about it, the more the dark mascara on her face seems meaningless along with the almost faded highlights under her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>She stormed out of the house, sloppily fitting into the pair of heels she had forgotten to put back into the racks, and she ran. Ran like there was no tomorrow, rain-soaked her clothing weighing her down, but then and there, she wished for the rain to wash away her worries, or wash away into nothingness. </p><p> </p><p>The periwinkle and teal blinking lights from a saloon were the only things that grabbed her attention. She slowed down her pace, headed towards the place, taking dreading steps in an unhurried way. </p><p>
  <em>Ding ding.<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Her vision was suddenly met with midnight blue hair, glimmering ocean eyes with long fluttering lashes, rosy cheeks.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Welcome.” A woman - one in her late twenties - stood awkwardly in front of Alisa, holding a broom. She greeted Alisa with a smile, half-curved. They maintained eye contact a little too long before Alisa looked around in the saloon. The person gave Alisa an apologetic look, as she pointed to the signboard next to the entrance. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh, you’re closing. I’ll leave then. Sorry.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Wait, I guess I can help a girl out. You need a change of clothes?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>A sudden shiver hit Alisa when she realized she was drenched in rainwater. Her clothes were damp against her figure, water dripping from her chin and hair. She nods. Maybe, a little too eagerly. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Sit here.” Alisa did as told. She was too exhausted to argue with anyone or anything. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“What’s your name? Wait, that’s kind of rude of me, isn’t it? Oh my god, no, it’s okay. You don’t have to answer—“</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Miwa. Kageyama Miwa. Could you face in front?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh, right!”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Miwa grabbed a hairdryer and started blowing Alisa’s hair. She gently worked her way from the top to bottom; it was apparent she was a professional hairdresser. Alisa was so comfortable with Miwa drying her hair that sleep started tugging at her vision. Miwa ran her fingers through Alisa’s silky soft silver hair one last time after brushing through it thoroughly. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’m almost done. Do you want wavy curls, or do you want to straighten your hair?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Alisa stared blankly at her own reflection in the mirror. She turned her head in different angles, displayed the weakest grin she’s ever faked before huffing out her answer.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Cut it.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Sorry, what?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“My hair. I want you to cut it off for me.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Miwa paused. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion but proceeded to grab a few hairclips for Alisa’s hair and cloth to cover Alisa’s body.<br/>“It’s beautiful, you know?” Miwa spoke softly, a voice so soothing, it made Alisa craved for sweetness. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Miwa stared back at Alisa through the mirror’s reflection, hoping to get a decent reason before snipping off her hair. It would be such a waste, Miwa thought. But at the end of the day, Alisa decided to make this decision. Alisa parted her lips, about to give her response, but ended up speechless. Did she want to do this? The one thing that could potentially make her lose her job and her spot as a shining star in the modeling industry. Was she willing to throw all of that away?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Miwa spun the chair Alisa was on around and leaned in. Dust of pink-tinted Alisa’s cheeks. Miwa’s lips look so kissable right now, Alisa pondered, almost mumbling her thoughts out in the heat of the moment. Miwa glared into Alisa’s emerald green orbs as she lifted Alisa’s chin with her finger. It was way too close for comfort, Alisa had to hold in her urge to lock lips with the woman with ocean eyes. Miwa silently examined Alisa’s facial features, not noticing how flustered Alisa was, Miwa’s finger still under Alisa’s chin, her other arm on the armrest of the chair. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You’re in famous magazines. The Haiba siblings, right?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Alisa widened her eyes but was not at all surprised. People know her name; they know how she looked; she even had to put on a disguise before going out to avoid fans rushing towards her in excitement. She nodded, not finding any words to say.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Alisa Haiba,” Miwa straightened her back and began tapping on her chin. “Don’t you have a personal makeup artist and hairdresser? It is indeed pleasant to have someone like you to visit, but wouldn’t that cause problem for your manager?” Miwa was right. Alisa knew it would have made her manager mad; she would be lying if she said she didn’t want to piss her manager off purposely. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“If you want to get a job from the industry, I am not your best bet.” Alisa snapped at Miwa before letting her continue. She was expecting Miwa to throw a tantrum, or cry, or shouting back in anger at Alisa and kicking her out of the saloon. Instead, she let out a genuine chuckle; a warm smile glowed from her face—an angel. No doubt.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I left the industry,” Miwa began, “it got too competitive for me, and everyone was fighting for the spot on top. I just wanted to do what I love. Thus, the birth of this saloon, my baby.” Miwa twirled gracefully on the floor. She looked proud of herself and her success. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’ve seen you on the fashion news before. I love your confidence.” Tears prickled in Alisa’s eyes upon hearing that, “Confidence, huh? Everything you see on the media isn’t always accurate.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“There are a few particular things on the media that are accurate. For one, they didn’t photoshop your face that much.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“What does that mean?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You’re beautiful. And you’re enough.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Alisa blushed impossibly; further, Miwa meant what she said from the look of her face, making it even harder to accept the compliment. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Ah, I’m sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable?” Miwa turned away from Alisa, realizing what she had just said. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“...thank you. For calling me beautiful.” Alisa couldn’t stop herself from smiling. What Miwa said to her was what she needed all along. All the hard work and struggles seem all worth it. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Do you think I should continue with what I do? Modeling that is.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Only if it makes you happy, Alisa. Don’t force yourself to work for the sake of work. Life is short, live a little.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The clock struck midnight, producing a noise that broke the silence and startled both of them. “There wouldn’t be any cabs at this time of night. Perhaps, I can walk you home if you prefer.” Alisa fiddled with her fingers nervously. “Can I stay?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Of course.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Miwa showed Alisa her apartment after closing up the saloon for the night. Miwa usually doesn’t have visitors, so she only owns a bed. Alisa stated she wouldn’t mind sharing the bed, so they both laid on the queen-sized mattress. Miwa drifted off to sleep almost immediately after she closed her eyes, probably caused by the exhaustion from working extra hours. Alisa turned to her side and watched Miwa sleep. She brushed away hair that was on Miwa’s face. It was mesmerizing and amusing to Alisa how Miwa called her beautiful when under the moonlight, Miwa looked breathtaking. Alisa's ears picked up on the slight change of the sound of pitter-pattering rain, starting to subside. it was calming, in contrast to how it was a few hours before. An escape from her hectic life.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Alisa whispered under her breath. “Thank you, Miwa. I think you just saved my life.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first miwalisa fic and long fics aren't really my thing but thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>